Let's Play A Game
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Santana has a massive crush on Quinn. So when she gets a new cell phone number, she decides to have some fun. Full summary inside. M for Sexting and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Needed something to fill my time between stories. Help yourself to reading my Faberry fic Helpless. I need some reviews for that! :D This one too would be great. Anyway...enjoy  
><em>**

**_Summary: Santana has a massive crush on Quinn. She gets a new cell phone one Saturday afternoon, and when she sends out a message to everybody with her new number, she sends a different message to Quinn. Quintana femslash. PWP smut :D_**

**_Thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for reading over this ;)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Play A Game<em>**

**_Chapter 1  
><em>**

She always tried to make it so people assumed she was in love with Brittany. Yes, sure, they've had sex numerous times but there were really no feelings behind it. Brittany was well aware of that and accepted it. It was all about the feeling for both of them.

No, she didn't love Brittany. Well, she did, but only in a sisterly sense. Her true feelings belonged with another blonde. She'd watch her body contort, bend and stretch during cheerios' practice. She'd enjoyed sneaking glances at her in the showers after said practices. She just never had the balls to tell her how she truly felt. Thankfully, she'd never been caught sneaking those looks.

Santana Lopez was in love with Quinn Fabray.

The weekends were always the worst for the Latina. She always spent the time alone. Brittany was always busy with Artie. And she never had the courage to initiate contact with Quinn. She'd always waited until the object of her affection would ask her somewhere, and even then, it was always out to the mall, or to a movie. Some place they wouldn't be alone. Santana didn't trust herself with being alone with the blonde.

After spending the majority of her Saturday in her room finishing up her homework, she decided to head out to the mall. The main point of her trip, get a new cell phone. The one she had had been driving her crazy over the past two weeks. Mainly because of its new found obsession with disconnecting in the middle of her phone calls, for no apparent reason.

After spending an hour at the mall kiosk, she decided on a red blackberry to replace her current touch screen phone which she was near to throwing out the window.

Now came the fun part. Santana always hated this part of getting a new cell phone, transferring numbers. She closed herself off in her bedroom and proceeded to start her task. It was something that took her the better part of two hours. Especially while she figured out who she actually talked to enough to keep their number.

She tossed her old phone aside after adding the last number to her "Glee" group. After playing around for a minute she figured out how to access her text messages to send out a mass text.

_Santana: What up bitches? It's Santana, this is my new num._

She worked her way through her contacts, eventually adding everybody. She did, however, pause and then skip over Quinn's name.

Santana was feeling a bit playful that late Saturday evening. She opened up a new message, just to Quinn.

_Santana: Good evening gorgeous_

She smirked as she sent it. Anonymity gave her a sense of invincibility. After a few seconds she felt the wondrous vibration that indicated a received text.

_Quinn: Um… who is this?_

_Santana: Just someone who thinks you're stunning_

She felt her heart rate speed up. She was flirting with Quinn Fabray. Granted Quinn had no idea of who she was, but she was still flirting with her. In the end, that's all that mattered.

_Quinn: That doesn't help much. Who are you?_

_Santana: Doesn't matter who I am_

_Quinn: What do you want?_

_Santana: You_

The Latina held her breath. She no longer expected to receive a response. So when her phone vibrated, she was shocked.

_Quinn: I'm flattered, but I don't know who you are_

_Santana: I can be anybody you want me to be Quinn_

_Quinn: Alright, you obviously know me. Tell me something about you_

_Santana: You actually know me very well_

_Quinn: I don't even know why I'm still talking to you_

_Santana: You're curious_

Santana was just as shocked. She was just going with the flow now. She had expected the blonde to completely snap on her and threaten to report harassment to the police if she didn't stop texting her, or at least tell her who she was.

_Quinn: I kind of am_

_Santana: Let's play a game_

_Quinn: … Alright_

Santana shifted to make herself comfortable under her blankets. She'd long since turned off her bed side lamp. The only light in her room now came from her new phone.

_Santana: I know for a fact that you trust me with your life_

_Quinn: So you're at least in the Glee club…_

_Santana: Smart girl :) Tell me something. What are you doing right now?_

_Quinn: Watching TV with my mother. You?_

Santana smirked as she slid her shorts and underwear off. She had no idea how long the texts would last for, but she planned to enjoy every second of it.

_Santana: Laying in bed, wishing you were here_

_Quinn: And why's that?_

_Santana: Because I'm always thinking of ways I would please you_

Santana's hand traced down her stomach and carefully dipped her fingers into her folds. She gasped at the amount of wetness she found there already.

_Quinn: Please me how?_

_Santana: Slowly kiss over your body. Lavishing that lovely neck of yours with my teeth and tongue until you asked for more_

_Quinn: What if I asked for more now?_

The brunette's eyes nearly bugged out at seeing that particular message. She found herself pressing harder on her core, her hips bucking under the sensation

_Santana: First off, what are you wearing?_

_Quinn: Clothes… ;)_

_Santana: Funny. Right now I have on only a tank top. That's it_

_Quinn: T-shirt and boyshorts. Nothing else_

Santana closed her eyes for a brief moment, images of Quinn flooding her mind.

_Santana: You should go to your room_

_Quinn: Already there_

_Santana: Good, now where was I?_

_Quinn: Kissing my neck_

_Santana: My lips trailing down your neck. My hands slowly pushing up your t-shirt_

_Quinn: Keep going_

_Santana: Why, what are you doing?_

_Quinn: Everything you say_

_Santana: Take your shirt off then_

Santana pinched her clit gently, having to bite her lower lip to stifle the moan that rumbled in her throat.

_Quinn: Done_

_Santana: Drag your fingernails over your delicious abs. Starting at your waist and moving to your perfect tits_

_Quinn: Feels good_

Santana's eyes fell closed again as she moved her hand off of her aching core up to touch her breast. She silently cursed herself before sitting up and completely removing the last article of clothing. After pulling the blankets back over her overheated body she went back to her phone.

_Santana: Tell me what you want me to do_

_Quinn: Touch me_

_Santana: Where?_

_Quinn: Anywhere you want. You said you wanted to play a game, and I'm playing your game_

_Santana: Use your left hand to pinch your nipple, first your left, then your right. Picture it being my mouth tasting your sweet skin._

_Quinn: Mm, feels good. I wish I knew what to call you though_

Santana paused for a moment, she was too far in and too close to orgasm to blow her cover now. She couldn't risk telling the blonde who she was on fear of losing one of the few friends she had.

_Santana: You can call me anything you want_

_Quinn: Not helping much. Tell me what to do_

_Santana: Are you playing with your nipples?_

_Quinn: I already told you I was doing what you told me to do_

_Santana: I can picture your face right now, and how irritated you are_

_Quinn: For someone who wanted to play a game, you're not doing a very good job at it_

_Santana: Alright, I'm sorry. Imagine my lips moving down across your tight abs, feeling them tremble under my touch. Use your fingers, don't touch too hard_

_Quinn: Keep going_

Her fingers followed the same path she instructed Quinn. She dipped her fingers back in between her folds, making sure she completely ignored her engorged nub. She planned to milk this for all it was worth.

_Santana: I want you to take your boy shorts off_

_Quinn: Done_

_Santana: Tell me Quinn, are you wet?_

_Quinn: Very much so_

_Santana: You like this don't you? The thought of a complete stranger making you theirs_

_Quinn: It is a little arousing_

_Santana: Touch your clit. That's my tongue working you over_

_Quinn: Please tell me who you are. I need to picture you_

The Latina wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. Telling Quinn the truth, though, would probably ruin everything. It simply wasn't an option. Her hips bucked on their own accord, anxious to get more feeling.

_Santana: Afraid I can't do that_

_Quinn: Fine just… please keep going_

_Santana: I wish you were here, in my bed while I ate your pussy out. I want to see your face contort in pleasure and hear you beg for more_

_Quinn: I could be…_

_Santana: Just imagine I'm right between your legs, sucking your clit in my mouth_

_Quinn: More god please more_

Santana felt a whole new wave of arousal wash over her. She wanted nothing more than to make Quinn feel as good as possible.

_Santana: Slide two fingers in_

_Quinn: Feels good_

_Santana: Grind the heel of your hand against your clit_

_Quinn: So close_

Her hips started bucking. She was close to bringing Quinn Fabray to orgasm. It was driving her nuts. She'd been on the edge for several minutes now, not quite wanting to go over unless it was with the object of her affection.

_Santana: Do you know how hard it is not to fuck you against the wall in the showers every day? To shove my fingers deep into your silky smooth pussy._

_Quinn: Wait… glee club… daily shower… Santana?_

"Fuck." Santana cursed out loud. How could she have been so stupid? That definitely ruined her mood. She pulled her hand away from her center and stared at the message on her screen. Before she had a chance to debate on responding, another text came through.

_Quinn: Don't you fucking stop San, I'm so fucking close_

_Santana: Are you fucking yourself with your fingers?_

Santana couldn't believe her eyes. Quinn now knew who she was and yet she still wanted her to continue. She allowed her hand to drag back down between her thighs again. She'd never been so wet before in her life.

_Quinn: Yes… tell me what you're doing_

_Santana: Rubbing my clit, wishing it was you_

_Quinn: I'm so close S. Please keep talking_

_Santana: Add a third finger and curl them upward. Speed up your thrusts. Cum for me Q. Cum all over your fingers_

Santana plunged three fingers into herself. It caused her to bite down on her lips to keep from getting too loud as she toppled over the edge with nothing more than a low moan. She definitely didn't want her mother to come in just in time to see her tumbling into oblivion.

_Quinn: Damn…_

After a few minutes, allowing her body and mind time to relax, she looked at her phone. Now came the awkward moment.

_Santana: Listen Q, I'm sorry_

_Quinn: For what? The best orgasm I've ever had?_

_Santana: So… you're not mad at me?_

_Quinn: A little cuz you deceived me…_

_Santana: Why didn't you stop when you knew it was me?_

_Quinn: Cuz I didn't want to :)_

Santana glanced at her alarm clock to see if was barely 10 PM. That's when an idea crossed her mind.

_Santana: It's still early… wanna come chill for the night?_

She bit her lip as she watched each minute pass by waiting for a response. Just as she started to lose any hope of anything more than the sexting, her phone lit up with a simple response that made her heart rate speed up and a new ache form in her core.

_Quinn: Be there in 20_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, just wow. 44 story alerts, 15 favorites, 1 community add, and 13 reviews. I'm amazed. I was NOT expecting that lol. Anyway, someone who reviewed the first chapter under the anonymous name "Tuesday" gave me a nice idea. I might do a collection of oneshots that involve nothing but Quinntana sexting and cybering. No actual physical contact. If I do decide to do that, it'll be posted as a separate story, and not part of this one. Also any updates for that would be few and far between._**

**_You see, I have to be in a mood to write smut, and I just happen to be in a mood to write this lol. Not sure when the next round of smut will come around. Keep your eyes peeled though :D_**

**_I take credit for any and all errors.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Play A Game<br>Chapter 2_**

Quinn placed her duffel bag on the passenger seat of her car. After a quick lie to her mother about Santana having a huge fight with her parents, she was on her way. There was no way in this world that she'd dare to tell her the real reason for her going to Santana's.

Hell, Quinn wasn't even sure why she was going over. Sure, she'd always had a small crush on the Latina, but she'd assumed it was because she was absolutely gorgeous. She was sure that everybody in the school had fantasies at one point in time about the fiery Latina.

They say curiosity killed the cat. Quinn was only praying at this point, that her trip wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. At a stop sign she fished it out.

_Santana: Sitting outside. Mom and dad are asleep_

A smile crept to her lips. Santana had the courtesy to sit outside and wait for her arrival. It was sweet. As she pulled through the stop sign she tossed the phone onto her duffel bag. Three more roads passed by before she signaled her left hand turn.

Her nerves were getting the better of her as Santana's house came into view. The front porch light was on and she saw her friend idly swaying back and forth on her porch swing. There was no turning back. She pulled into the driveway right behind Santana's car.

The engine was cut off before she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car.

"Hey." Santana gave her a weak smile when she saw her climb up onto the porch.

"Hey back."

Things were suddenly way too awkward for either of them. Santana stood up and moved to the door to open it. Her hands shook beyond her control. She was unable to look back at Quinn. She knew though, that she was right behind her, but it was hard to look at her after the things she had texted.

As if sensing the brunette's discomfort, Quinn made a friendly suggestion, "Wanna watch a movie?" She placed her bag near the steps to take up later. "We can stay down here."

"Sounds good." Santana suddenly felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She instantly felt more relaxed. "What do you want to watch?" She moved to a cabinet along the wall beside the television and opened it.

Quinn was slightly surprised. It looked to her as if the Lopez family owned every movie known to man. There were easily hundreds visible in that cabinet alone. "Wow." It was all she could muster as she stepped closer.

"Dad's got an obsession." She shivered when she caught a whiff of Quinn's vanilla and lavender body spray. She knew she was close to her, yet she made no attempt to get away. "You smell really good."

"Thank you." Quinn stepped even closer. Allowing her front to brush against the Latina's back as she started scanning the selection.

Once Santana regained her thoughts she spoke again. "Why did you come over?"

Quinn gently pressed against her back. Instead of reaching up for a movie she placed her hands on the Latina's slender hips. "I'm curious."

Santana dared to turn around in Quinn's arms and looked up at her. She saw nothing but trust and desire in her eyes. "Curious about what?"

She gently rested her forehead against the shorter girl's. "When you started those texts… I automatically assumed you were a guy. When… I realized it was you…" She trailed off quickly, a blush covering her face.

"What did you realize?"

"That I'd never been more turned on in my life."

Usually Santana refused to be a girl's sexual science experiment. But when it came to Quinn, she knew she'd do things with her and to her that she'd never dreamed of before. "If I were to kiss you, would you slap me?" She wasn't sure where the loving, gentle tone had come from. All she knew was when Quinn shook her head she didn't hesitate.

Her arms slid around the taller blonde's neck and pulled her down for a soft, brief kiss. In that span of a few seconds Quinn felt something course through her body that she'd never felt before. Not with Finn. Not with Puck. And not with Sam. The feeling that washed over her body in those few short seconds was one of completion. She'd never felt anything so perfect before in her life.

When they pulled apart, it wasn't by much, Quinn kept them close with her forehead pressed against Santana's. Their breaths mingled in the middle. Quinn swore the only noise she heard was from her own pounding heart. Or was that Santana's? She really didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to taste those full lips again. So she did. Her head tilted to the side as her lips locked with Santana's again.

There was no more shyness or uncertainty between them. Santana's hand moved to cup the taller girl's cheek. Her tongue darted out, gently tracing Quinn's lower lip to request access. Access that was quickly granted. Neither of them knew where the moan came from. Santana felt the vibration against her chest, but was unsure if it was her own chest or Quinn's. Neither cared. They just needed more.

Reluctantly they parted. "Let's go upstairs." Quinn whispered against Santana's ear, causing the other girl to shiver. But she didn't let it control her as she grabbed Quinn's hand and made her way toward the steps. "Hang on." She stopped for a second to grab her overnight bag. She smiled and allowed herself to be lead up the steps. Suddenly she was thanking god for the creation of Santana Lopez's ass.

Once inside the brunette's room, with the door closed, things got awkward again. "Come here…" Santana breathed out moments before pulling Quinn in for a bruising kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together in their intricate dance in which they both fought for the lead.

The bag fell from Quinn's hand before she snaked her fingers through brunette hair. She tugged gently, affectively pressing their bodies together. But she soon realized it wasn't enough. She pulled her hands out of Santana's hair and slid them down the front of her perfect body. She took note of the vibrations of a moan against her lips. Muscles trembled when her fingers raked over Santana's stomach. She broke their kiss long enough to pull the tank top up and over her head. It didn't really surprise her that the Latina didn't have a bra on.

Sure, they'd seen one another nude on an almost daily basis due to after practice showers, but the situation they were in now was different. Santana leaned up, pressing her lips to the exposed skin of Quinn's neck. "Let's play a game." She whispered with a smirk on her lips.

"Hopefully this game is just as good as the last."

With a light push, Quinn sat down on the full-sized bed. In a moment, Santana was straddling her thighs, her fingers toying with the hem of the blonde's tank top. "Oh, it'll be better… Do you want to play?"

Quinn watched her own fingers trail a path down the front of the Latina's chest and in between her breasts. She arched into the touch. "Depends, what are the rules?" Quinn leaned forward to capture Santana's lips. They both moaned when their bare breasts touched for the first time.

"One simple rule…" Santana ripped her lips away from Quinn's and started kissing down her neck, then across her shoulder. "…I go first." She pushed the blonde onto her back and dipped down to suck her left nipple between her lips.

Quinn's hips bucked up at the sensation. "Mm, San please." She whimpered. Her fingers got lost in the brown mane that skillfully teased her nipples, each in turn.

"I want to hear you beg." Santana whispered. She pulled away to gently push Quinn up toward her pillows. Once she was comfortable she slowly reached up for the waistband of her WMHS sweatpants that Quinn had chosen to put on before coming over. Her eyes locked with the blonde's, silently asking permission. When she felt Quinn push her hips up, she smiled and quickly rid her of her pants. "Naughty Q." She laughed softly at the fact that Quinn didn't have any underwear on.

The blonde blushed at being exposed. She reached out to cup Santana's cheek to draw her closer. She gasped when she felt a pressure against her already aching core. Her hips slowly rocked against what she soon figured out to be Santana's thigh. Her eyes slammed shut as their lips locked yet again. "So good." She found herself whispering between kisses.

Santana's left hand traced down the side of the body below her. Never before had she felt skin so soft. Not even on Brittany. Now, though, wasn't the time to admire. Her nails dug in gently at the skin near Quinn's hip. Using her hand she coaxed the blonde's legs further apart. Her lips never pulled away from Quinn's as she slowly ghosted her fingers over her folds. "So wet." She whispered, breaking the kiss for mere seconds.

"Your fault." Quinn pushed her hips down again, getting impatient for a release. "Don't tease me San."

"But maybe I'd like to tease you." She pressed her fingers in harder, spreading the blonde's lips to focus solely on her clit. Her lips descended Quinn's body slowly, skimming over each rock hard nipple with just a small flick of her tongue. As she descended, so did her fingers, until they came to rest right at Quinn's sopping entrance. "Tell me what you want." Santana's feeling of empowerment was returning. Especially with the fact that there was a very willing and naked Quinn Fabray under her.

Quinn shivered, her fingers holding the sheet around her in a death grip. "You."

Playfully, she dipped the tip of her finger into Quinn before moving back up to her swollen clit. "I know that love." She slowly dragged her teeth along Quinn's taut abs, working her way closer to the place she knew Quinn needed her most.

"God! Stop being such a bitch. Touch me, fuck me, do something!"

A chill ran down Santana's spine at Quinn's tone of voice. She took one last moment to admire the head cheerio's body before pushing two fingers deep into her. Santana had to use her other hand to still her bucking hips. Her lips began trailing kisses against Quinn's hip, then against her thigh until she finally flicked her tongue over her clit for the very first time.

"Fuck…" Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth just as a loud moan ripped through her.

Santana chuckled, the vibration of her lips sending a new kind of sensation all over the blonde's body. She couldn't get enough of Quinn's intoxicating taste. She pulled away for just a moment to lick her own lips. When she sucked her clit back between her lips, she curled her fingers. She was in desperate need of finding the spot within her that would make her scream.

"San, faster!" Quinn called out before losing her fingers in Santana's hair, pulling her impossibly closer to her core. She gasped loudly before biting her lower lip to stifle a moan when she felt Santana's fingers brush the most sensitive spot of all inside her.

The Latina smirked to herself when she realized she'd found it. She pressed her fingers hard against it before pulling out and repeating the motion. When she felt the blonde's inner walls tighten around her fingers she abandoned her clit to capture her lips. Santana swallowed every moan and groan as she went tumbling over the edge. When she felt Quinn's body relax she pulled her fingers out of her slowly, but made no attempt to pull away from the kiss.

They continued their slow, soft kiss until Quinn finally pulled away. She needed to take a full breath. If the goofy smile on her lips was any indication, Santana knew she'd done well. "Should have done this a long time ago." Quinn finally opened her eyes to look deep into Santana's. It was right at that moment that she realized she was right where she belonged.

"What's that look for Q?" Santana carefully brushed some sweat soaked hair out of her face before affectionately placing kisses over her damp skin.

Quinn carefully rolled them over and looked over her body. "I'll tell you later." She leaned down to capture the full lips below her. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be in Santana Lopez's bed for anything more than studying. Her fingers trailed down the front of the smaller girl's body relishing in the goose bumps she created. She soon realized she enjoyed the feel of Santana's body just as much as Santana enjoyed her feeling it. Her lips pulled away from the Latina's and began trailing down her neck.

A low moan ripped from the back of the brunette's throat when Quinn's mouth began sucking on the skin near her collar bone. Her hands threaded through blonde hair, soon grabbing handfuls of it and tugging gently. Her head flew back at the sensations Quinn was sending all over her body. She needed more. What the blonde was giving her was amazing, but it wasn't enough. "Please Q…"

She never thought she'd see the day where Santana was begging. Her lips traveled further across Santana's collar bone. She paused for just a moment to admire the Latina's perfect breasts before drawing one of her rock hard nipples into her mouth. A chill ran down her spine at the sound that filled her eardrums. Her hips shifted a little bit so she could focus on the other nipple.

"Don't stop baby." Santana's back arched at the touch. Her entire body was on fire. She lifted her hips in search of any kind of friction she could find.

"Someone's impatient."

She grumbled her response, "fuck you Fabray."

"Now, now… you've already done that. Now it's my turn." Quinn sat up to grab the waistband of Santana's shorts. She couldn't help but giggle at the smaller girl's impatience. Her lips quickly lifted up, giving Quinn full access to rid the Latina of the lower half of her clothing. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes drank in the sight of a naked Santana Lopez. She shifted with desire as she reached out to touch the outer lips of Santana's core.

"More." Santana's hips bucked up again, desperate for more. Quinn quickly listened to her request and dipped one of her fingers into her folds.

She realized then that Santana's body felt entirely different than her own. Her core held an entirely different texture. Even the scent was different. More exotic. Something she'd never get tired of. Assuming Santana would give her the chance. Her head dipped to press her forehead against the Latina's as her fingers wrapped around her clit. Santana's back once again arched, pushing her core more into Quinn's hand.

Santana threw her head back against the pillows. Eyes slammed shut when she felt delicate lips drag down the front of her body. Quinn was mimicking a lot of her own actions. Not that she was complaining. As Quinn's lips moved lower, as did her fingers until, without warning, she pushed two inside her.

"You're tight." Quinn whispered. Her head dipped down to take a slow lick of Santana's swollen clit.

"Fuck… don't stop." Her fingers gripped handfuls of blonde hair, guiding her mouth where she needed it most.

Judging by the way her hips were thrashing and her inner walls tightening around her fingers, Quinn knew it wouldn't take much more to get her off. Her tongue snaked out again, tasting just the tip of Santana's clit before diving in further. Her tongue wrapped around the small bundle of nerves, sucking it in between her teeth and lips. By now, she just wanted Santana to feel as good as she'd made her feel. Her fingers curved just right, hitting that tender spot inside the Latina that sent her flying over the edge with a silent scream.

Santana gasped loudly for air as her body continued trembling with each after shock. When Quinn sat up she was pulled right in for a kiss while the Latina's body shook with her last after shock. She broke away, though not by much, her heavy pants for air caused Quinn to smile with a sense of pride.

A trembling hand lifted to the blonde's cheek. "Who would have thought…"

Quinn slowly shifted to take up the space on the bed beside Santana. "Who would have thought what?"

The brunette rolled onto her side to face her lover. "That you'd be here, in my bed." She pressed a gently kiss to Quinn's slightly swollen lips. "And that you're secretly a repressed dyke."

The head cheerio laughed at Santana's choice of wording. "Yea, who would have that that I would have enjoyed every second of it too." She snuggled into Santana's side and closed her eyes.

"What were you thinking earlier?" Santana idly ran her fingers through the blonde hair that tickled her neck.

"There's no other place I'd rather be right now. This is where I belong." She felt sleep start to overtake her.

Santana smiled widely. She couldn't stop herself from pinching the skin on her hip. Once she was satisfied that she wasn't dreaming she closed her eyes and snuggled as close as she could to Quinn's body.

Maybe she should have gotten her new phone sooner.


End file.
